


Retirement Issues

by AnyChubbyElf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Chubby, Chubby Jesse McCree, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat McCree, Gaining, Gen, Male - Freeform, Male Weight Gain, Stuffing, Wardrobe malfunctions, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, big belly, chub mccree, feederism, intentional gaining, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Summary: After the end of Overwarch, Jesse McCree had a lot of time to reconsider his lifestyle, free from his deal with the organization. But things hasn't gone good at all, and all what seems to be growing in his life is the roundness of his stomach.(Gluttony, a fat McCree, and his cute fat belly)





	Retirement Issues

**Author's Note:**

> The first of a serie of Overwatch WG fics, this time bringing our favorite cowboy, who has gotten a 'little' out of shape.

“ _Those damn..._ ” Jesse grumbled, alone in the motel room. Jumping around and pulling, the cowboy struggled against his tight jeans. “ _Come on, damn it! I bought them just a week ago!_ ” entangled with the legs of the pants and his own frustration, he fell on his rear. He had been fighting his plump thighs for good thirty minutes, and it seemed to be no way for the jeans to fit through them.

 

         It was true, they used to fit, but a lot of things can be happened, or eaten, in a matter of a week; especially around his waist and butt. Anyway, it wasn't really a matter of a week but more than nine months of bad habits, and these were going to turn to teen in a couple of days. He threw away the pants, which fell the corner of the room and lighted up a cigarette.

 

         Pathetic, that was how he felt. McCree sat on the edge of the bed just in front a full-body mirror, frowning annoyed by the reflection that it gave to him. Gosh… He really had gotten carried away by his addictions. Despite his grown beard covering most of his neck and chin, it was impossible to hide the fact that his face had become rounder on his full flushed cheeks and the double chin starting to show every time he looked down. His thighs were a completely different thing and there was no way to hide them, although they were naturally thick it had never been an issue as they still a bit muscular, but now it was replaced by only soft flesh straining all his pants and jiggling with each step. Matching with them was his wide rear, tightly stretching his poor underwear and any clothing he tried to put on; at least it still being nicely striking for those ladies, and even some lads, who looked at it. The rest of his body was also getting softer and bigger and around his chest there began to show mobs worthy of the envy of many girls. But without any doubt the biggest, in every possible meaning, prize was around his waist. What started as a tiny beer gut was now a big round orb of flesh, resting heavily on his lap and constantly outgrowing his shirts. Always straining his jeans, his belly had already popped out some of its buttons and was constantly forming sweet love handles even when he was wearing only his underwear, like now. He was so soft that he could have easily taken a handful of his fat rolls and still have a lot of uncovered space to grab. Jesse rested his robot hand on the hairy belly standing in front of him and watched it wobble for long and embarrassing seconds. The cold made him tremble. 

 

 

         “ _I should take off this hecking mirror…_ ” he thought, as usual. It had become part of his morning routine since he left Overwatch. He woke up, struggled against his clothes, and contemplated how fat he was. Then, he smoked. That was most of his life in these last months, that and eating. Anyway, he didn’t really care about the issues with his clothes, after months of constantly outgrowing his clothes he had learned to live with that.

 

         Finally, Jesse surrendered at getting on that jeans. He wouldn’t postpone his breakfast just because of those damn tight pants, instead, he took a pair of elastics ones that, although being pulled under his waist by the weight of his belly, fit pretty well and a t-shirt that was… okay, at least covered most of his gut, leaving just a little strip of hairy brown fat standing out of it. Once dressed, he fixed his hair and made his way out of the room.

 

 -X-

 

The view that his little motel room gave him every morning was always disappointing. There was a gas station where riders and truck drivers often stopped to refuel or just to buy something, such a depressive place in the middle of the road where no one would like to be, except for Jesse McCree. The good thing about that ugly and lonely place was that no one could bother him there, and if that happened it was nothing that the Peacekeeper.

 

         Well, actually there was another thing that the cowboy liked of that place. It was beside the gas station and looked just like a vulgar bar or a trucker’s stop, but was one of the principal reasons for him to stay in that place. “ _Jacquie’s Corner_ ” said a wooden signboard over the entrance, a pretty stereotypical restaurant, if it could be called a restaurant. But the food was cheap, big, and good, all that Jesse needed to satisfy his hunger.

 

Jesse entered the restaurant as every day. The place where almost empty except for a few guys eating and talking, and the waitresses. He took a seat on a stool just in front the counter and it creaked under his weight as he did.

 

         “ _Whatcha eating today, big boy?_ ” asked the young, pretty girl that served on the counter this day. Like the other waitresses, he was wearing a short white skirt and an apron.

 

         “ _Mmh… just gimme something overwhelming, I woke up really hungry_ ” he smiled, patting his heavy gut under the counter. “ _And a coffee, my lady_ ”

 

         The waitress replied something that Jesse couldn’t hear and made her way to the kitchen to tell the order. It took a few minutes for his food to be served, after all, he was a regular client and one that brought a lot of money to the restaurant. The girl placed a huge pile of pancakes, five cinnamon rolls, some scrambled eggs with bread and the coffee on the counter in front McCree. His belly growled in hunger at the smell. “ _Enjoy it!_ ” she said.

 

         And of course, he did. He cut a piece out of the pancakes tower, munching on it hungrily and going for a second one. Then he took a long drink of his coffee, nothing better for waking him up. It is not easy to be an American man stereotype, especially when it comes to eating, but the Cowboy was doing a very good job at the moment digging on the big pancake pile. He had sent more than half of the thick doughs way down his throat before starting to feel full. Jesse washed his mouth with a sip of coffee and placed a hand on the bottom of his belly, where his pants were pressing against his flab in an uncomfortable way, forcing him to pull them even below to release pressure on his belly. Despite the stuffed he was he didn’t stop eating, as always, and moved to the cinnamon rolls eating two of them faster than a blink. His shirt rose now almost over his bellybutton, and although he tried to pull it down it didn’t do any difference, so he just let his hairy gut enjoy some fresh air. And there still resting a lot of food to fill the fat sphere of his belly.

 

         The spectacle of this fat dude stuffing his mouth with a ridiculous amount of food drew the attention of most who were at the restaurant. Not all days you see an obese cowboy eating the breakfast of a whole family. Anyway, McCree didn’t pay attention to the looks, he was too busy between the pancakes and his wide belly that was threatening to outgrowing his clothes. He thought about quitting, yeah, but it was all so good that he just couldn’t let it waste.

 

         It was all that good that he couldn’t stop himself until there rested no more than crumbs all over the plates, his beard, and his shirt. The breakfast had far exceeded his expectations in size and flavor, that much that he didn’t even care when his belly reached the counter and started pressing against it, or he just didn’t notice that. Pushing away the empty plates, the obese men leaned on the table and support himself on it in an attempt to not fall off his seat. Eventually, the waitress came to him to pick up the plates.

 

         “ _Impressive! I guess ya liked it, didn’t ya?_ ” she smiled mockingly at Jesse, in a certain way she found it cute.

 

         “ _Yeah… I did…_ ” Jesse responded, breathless. His both hands were now beneath the counter trying to soothe his sore belly. “ _I’ll pay it at lunch, as always…_ ” he burped loudly but stuffed as he was he didn’t even care.

 

         “ _Oh! I almost forgot it!_ ” the girl rummaged on his pockets, taking out a wrinkled paper with something written on it and giving it to McCree. “ _A woman was looking for you yesterday, she was blonde and has a weird accent. Also was very nice_ ”

 

         “ _Blonde? Hell no…_ ” he was about to say something else before a belch interrupted him. He didn’t even read the paper, just put in on one of his pockets and clumsily get up from his seat due to the weight of his fat body. Wobbling out the place under the looks of most of whom were at the restaurant, Jesse sworn between teeth about a woman or something like this. He finally disappeared through the door, supporting his overstuffed belly with a hand and himself with the other.

 

 -X-

 

Jesse McCree really couldn’t believe what had happened. He had been almost a full year trying to hide from those who someday had been his mates, living on this horrible motel room and making himself the pig he actually was, and after all that damn women had found him.

 

         Impossible. It has to be a mistake. Someone is playing me a trick. He thought, but it was actually so real. He could recognize Angela’s handwriting a mile away, and it was absolutely hers. Somehow he just couldn’t understand that women had found where he was living and was going to try to convince him to get back. “ _But she wouldn’t persuade me, not in a million of years_ ” he said himself in the mirror. Angela probably had done a long travel just to see him, but she would be disappointed.

 

         Very nervous for the paper, Jesse didn’t find a better thing to do with it that broke it and threw it out the window, leaving the wind to carry these small pieces away from him.

 

         The plump cowboy looked at himself in the mirror again, now ignoring his even bigger middle standing out all his clothes. He had left Overwatch for a good reason and there was no way for no one, not even Mercy, to convince him to join back the organization. His hope had died with Overwatch in the first place and he didn’t want to hear any more about it.

 

         Paranoid about the intentions of Angela, Jesse closed the louvers and the latch of his door. The less he knew about her, the best for her. Also, he didn’t want to disappoint her more than he actually had. Tired of eating and worrying, Jesse just let himself sink on the mattress, that creaked at the falling weight of an obese cowboy and bent under it. If the bed could talk, it probably had begged for its life.

 

 -X-

 

Yawning, he opened his eyes. It had already been three hours since he fell asleep and he was starting to feel hungry again, a process that used to happen in his diary life. Jesse stretched a hand to the night table at his side, grabbing a pack of cookies and a cigarette. He felt like he had it all in his life, the two things he loved most; junk food and good quality tobacco.

 

         Since he officially left Ovewatch, there were not much keeping him away from his bad habits. Before there neither were, but at least the physically demanding works counteracted the effects and also didn’t leave him time to fill his face on fattening foods. Probably that last one was the most important.

 

         He had never been a healthy individual, and the agency medics often told him that he should quit smoking, apparently, he didn’t hear them. He lighted up his cigarette and get up from the bed, what proved to be far easier after some digestive activity during his nap. He took off those uncomfortable pants and roamed around the room in his underwear, just enjoying the smoke and trying to get Angela out of his mind as he munched on the cookies. “Damn cookies, I really need to stop” he told himself as he headed to the last ones.

 

         Returning to his real problem. No. Not that he had run out of cookies. The one about OverWatch. He didn’t really know why those heroes wanted him, he had never been part of the team, just got there by mistake and ran when the organization was disbanded. It was all his fault for trying to get back when Winston called them to refund OverWatch, Jesse quickly got tired of that new version, it just wasn’t the same and he didn’t want to stay there. And he didn’t, he quit. Now there he was, smoking like he was a hecking train and getting fatter with cheap food in the middle of nowhere, living in a dirty motel room. Such a life, no?

 

         Jesse lifted his belly, what took his both hands and watched it bounce and jiggle for a while. He had become so soft. At least, he expected to have some muscle under all that middle, but it seemed that just lying on a bed and eating, and lying on a bed eating, hadn’t helped to it. He played with his fat in front the mirror. After a couple of months of acceptation, McCree convinced himself that it wasn’t that bad, even he liked how it felt and while he kept eating like a pig, he didn’t really mind about making his belly bigger and softer. Life wasn’t that bad, he thought.

 

 -X-

 

A cigarette hanged on his mouth as he walked out the room. After a long, while searching into his clothes and several garments thrown to the floor, he had found a pair of jeans that fit decently under his stuffed belly and a belt that closed around his waist. Yeah. Barely on the first hole, but closed after all. Finding a shirt was less of an issue for him, he still had several that were big enough to contain his belly. The last thing that he picked after leaving the messy room was his hat, probably the only one thing that he hadn’t had to replace yet. 

 

         Jesse closed the door behind him, putting the keys in his pocket and adjusting the Peacekeeper to his belt. He loved the feeling of the cold metallic handle the gun on his hand, in some way it made him feel powerful.

 

         While he walked to the gas station he noticed that the place was quiet, pretty more than other days. Although it made him a little uncomfortable, it meant less job for him. He had been working for a couple of months as a guard in the lonely site, keeping away robbers and raider gangs. It wasn’t big deal after the things he had done on the past, in the most of cases just an angry look and a shot to the sky was enough to talk out them, but if it was necessary he didn’t have a problem to shoot them down with a quick fire of his gun. He was out of shape, yes, but his precision when it comes to shooting still being enviable.

 

         He took sit under the shade of an umbrella, where he had the most of the place on his sight. It was most of what he did on a normal day, sit and look for any suspicious person at the gas station. He also had food and drink at his disposal while he was working. As payment, he didn’t ask for much. All he needed was room and food, and sometimes another kind of favors when a beautiful lady asked him for a special task.

 

         For some people, this lifestyle could look sad and boring, but for Jesse, it actually was pretty fulfilling, especially because it kept his mind away from Overwatch and his past, and also it was enough to satisfy his basic needs; lots of eating, cigarettes, and something to fire to.

 

         Munching on a pack of cookies that someone had left there, the cowboy leaned back on his seat, pulling his hat down to cover his face and resting a hand on his yet stuffed stomach, scratching it over the shirt.

 

 -X-

 

Angela had traveled too much to surrender now, lost sleeping and working so hard to find him. She just couldn’t come back without at least seeing the agent with his own eyes, and if it was possible, bringing him back with her.

 

         She had been here a couple of days before, and the answers of the locals seemed to be encouraging for her hope of finding what she came to search. According to the girl whom Angela had talked with, Jesse McCree had been living in here for a pair of months and was working as a guard to the gas station, but she could find him easier if she looked in the restaurant in any of the day meals. The emphasis on that last part made him feel a little uncomfortable as she asked herself what had been of McCree in all these months of invisibility.

 

         Anyway, she was too far from home to start feeling doubts about what she was doing. Agent Mercy, which was how everyone knew her, the former medical leader of OverWatch, an angel fallen to the earth to fill it with mercy and peace. But today she was just Angela, a woman with a weird European accent lost in the middle of the nothing, an ocean away from his homeland.

 

         Wearing pretty normal clothes, a pair of tight pants and a simple blue blouse, Mercy walked into the place looking around for any clue of Jesse. She passed forward a pair of workers that talked about something that Angela just couldn’t hear, then she saw an obese man sleeping in a chair with a package of cookies placed carefully on the top of his outstanding belly in perfect balance. Although the last one was dressed just like McCree, there was no way in what he could have gotten that fat. “ _It’s America, everyone dresses like this… don’t they?_ ” she said to herself.

 

         Ignoring the whistles that came from some men, Angela continued his way to the restaurant where days ago she had asked for information about his friend and former teammate. She really hoped that the waitress with whom he had spoken before had given the message to Jesse and that he had at least read it. Mercy entered the dirty restaurant looking around for that one woman that had promised to help her.

 

         It didn’t take her much time to find the girl, after all the place was almost empty at this hours, and probably at any hour. Walking next to the counter, Mercy gave a deep look to the restaurant and the people in there, Jesse really had fallen too low to end living in such place. Anyway, she didn’t want to stay there for long; she had a single task within this sad, desolate place.

 

         “ _Uhm… hey, excuse me!_ ” called Angela in a weird Swiss accent that brought up more attention than what she had wanted. Realizing so, the medic quickly moved next to the girl she was looking for. “I’m back… did you told him?” asked in a whisper.

 

         The waitress turned to Angela, answering in a little voice too high for her taste. “ _Ah? …Yeah! I’ve told that fat ass that ya were lookin’ for him. Didn’t ya see him? He’s supposed to be outside takin’ care of da place_ ”

 

         Like for most of the German Speakers, it was such a challenge for Angela to understand a word of what the woman was saying, but she thought having heard enough to resume his search, ‘ _yeah_ ’ and ‘ _outside_ ’ where more than a good guide for her. Angela nodded at the waitress and split a ‘thank you’ between lips before making his way out of that nasty place. This whole American-lifestyle thing was really strange for her… and she definitely preferred British English.  

 

         Back under the burning western sun, the ex-Overwatch Agent took a more detailed look at the gas station and everyone there. If she had heard right, the agent McCree must be guarding the place, but there was nothing who looked at least similar to the fit, handsome cowboy she reminded. But then something drew his attention, it was a metallic shine that came to his sight, a piece very familiar to her… a half-hidden buckle. “ _There is no way that…_ ”

 

 -X-

 

When he opened his eyes, there were no more in front of him than a dark wall of brown leather covering all his sight. Again he had fallen asleep while working, too tired between a heavy breakfast and the boredom of the place, but it didn’t really matter at all for him or for anyone, after all, it was almost impossible that there was any problem needing his help soon. And knowing that, McCree indulged himself with a whole pack of cookies, getting himself ready to fall asleep on his chair.

 

         Even before fixing his hat to take a look of what was going on, Jesse slid a hand over his rounded belly to get the cookie crumbles out of his shirt, the movement made his now less distended midsection to wobble for a good long while. Then, the obese cowboy lifted his belly up to set his belt looser in order to make more room for his growing frame. Only when his gut was comfortable enough McCree took out his cowboy hat and looked around, asking himself how much time had he been asleep. The image that came to his sight at that moment must be a dream, or that was what Jesse thought first, astonished from what he just saw.

 

         It was the silhouette of an angel, the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen, but at the same time, it looked so familiar to him. A bunch of contradictions passed across Jesse’s mind in a matter of seconds, as he looked in silence at the woman standing in front of him.

 

         Finally out of his mystical thoughts, he realized something… no, it couldn’t be, it was just his mind playing him a trick! Yes, that was all, a weird dream and nothing more, influenced by that damn note that the waitress had given him in the morning. But even convinced that it was only a dream, the image of the woman didn’t even seem to be going to disappear. Jesse McCree was more and more confused until the silhouette spoke.

 

         “ _A-agent McCree…_ ” called a low voice in a funny accent. It couldn’t be true, thought Jesse, but the soft hand of Angela poking his stomach and unintentionally caressing his belly proved him that it was totally true. “ _Oh my god, Jesse, look what you have become!_ ”

 

         Jesse was just too shocked to talk. Slowly, as trying to hide from a predator, he straightened up on his seat and place his hat on his belly in a vain attempt to hide it. He couldn’t believe it, he had done almost everything to ensure that OverWatch wouldn’t know about his location, but even that hadn’t been enough to keep Angela away. She was the one that Jesse wanted to keep more isolated of his mind because his Sweet Angel was also the one who could convince him of getting back. Finally, a word came out of his lips. “ _Angela…_ ”

 

         “ _Dummkopf Sau!_ ” shouted the medic in her native language, a shout that was followed by a long speech in German from which McCree didn’t understand a single word. He could do little to nothing against the terrible fury of the Swiss woman, screaming and moving her hands in front of her, but in that storm of curses and uncomfortable questions the only thing that came to his mind was how cute she looked when she was angry, although thinking it loud just would have made thing worse than what they actually was, like it had happened on the past. Instead, Jesse just leaned back in her chair scratching that hairy brown belly of him, and gave her the most charming smile he could, proceeding to take her hand and pull her closer softly. Of course, all that he got was a slap in her face.

 

         “ _Look at the ball of lard you have become!_ ”  That was something that he could understand perfectly. On her fury, and pulled by Jess, Angela had been lead to place her hands over the spherical and slightly bloated belly of him, what she used then to reinforce her point by squeezing and kneading the multiple rolls of fat over its surface. “ _You could easily weight more than Roadhog! And that boobs… are almost of the size of mine!_ _What the hell had happened to you?!_ ”

 

         Surprised by the sudden fury of Angela and how her still touching his body for a long while, with her eyes was hooked to his belly, just two words came out from the cowboy mouth. “ _Retirement Issues..._ ” said him, with a little chuckle. 


End file.
